Rapidly screen the domestic and foreign biomedical and scientific literature in order to provide the ICRDB Program with cancer-related documents from a core set of journals and other publications on a timely basis; to prepare concise, informative abstracts or extended annotations of these articles, together with index terms from a list of approximately 1,000 cancer-related subject categories, and complete bibliographic citations; to prepare magnetic tapes containing the citation, abstract, and index terms; and to deliver these magnetic tapes to the ICRDB computer contractor every two weeks for input into CANCERLINE.